


Fall For You

by Denois



Series: NurseyDex Week 2018 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, NurseyDex Week, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex wasn’t sure who kept coming up with these wacky team building activities. He’d suspected Shitty, back in frog year with the ill-fated piggyback race that resulted in Chowder meeting Farmer. But Shitty wasn’t here this year, and he’d still gotten roped into a three legged race.NurseyDex Week 2018 - Day 5 Hurt/Comfort





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thank You to Draskireis  for the beta read.
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I’m not big on hurting my favs, so I hope this works.

Dex wasn’t sure who kept coming up with these wacky team building activities. He’d suspected Shitty, back in frog year with the ill-fated piggyback race that resulted in Chowder meeting Farmer. But Shitty wasn’t here this year, and he’d still gotten roped into a three legged race. 

Somehow, it was decided that he should be paired with Nursey. Sure, it made sense in theory. They were the same height, same leg length. They were d-man partners and in sync on the ice. Apparently, Ford thought they needed to work on their off-the-ice connection. Which was bullshit, they were doing fine off the ice. 

If Nursey wasn’t Nursey, and therefore a walking disaster, he’d almost think it was a favor. But Nursey was Nursey.

After Nursey tripped and dragged him down before they’d even reached the halfway point, Nursey was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

They managed to make it back to the Haus and up to their room, leaning on each other much more easily than they had during the race. 

“Come on. Gotta see where all you’re hurt, pants off.” Dex paused when Nursey was holding onto the beds and could stay stable alone, and helped pull his pants down and off. 

Nursey wobbled a bit and threw his shirt after it. “I knew you were always just trying to get me undressed. Going to have your wicked way with me?”

Dex ignored his grin and eased him onto the bottom bunk. “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll have you calling for god in a few minutes.”

“You always make these promises, and you never follow through, Dex. You’re a tease, is what you are.” Nursey’s voice followed him into the bathroom.

Once he was blocked from view, Dex collapsed onto the edge of the tub, rubbing at his knee. His leg had been planted when Nursey went down and the weight of him falling had wrenched Dex’s knee. He was 90% sure that it was just a minor twist, but it still hurt like hell trying to support Nursey and not show the injury. 

He only gave himself a few moments to rest, knowing that Nursey was still in there bleeding and waiting. He found the hydrogen peroxide, rubbing alcohol, cotton pads, and bandages and pushed back into the bedroom. 

He pulled his desk chair over to sit in as he worked before coating a cotton pad in hydrogen peroxide. “This is going to sting.” 

With no further warning, he methodically began cleaning the cuts and scrapes on Nursey’s legs, hands, and arms. As he gently cleaned one particularly nasty scrape on Nursey’s knee, he heard Nursey inhale sharply. “Goddamn.”

“And you said I never follow through on my promises.” Dex smiled slightly before wincing as his knee twinged. “I’m almost done with the peroxide. The alcohol shouldn’t be as bad and then we’ll get these bandaged up for you.” 

“Yeah. I know. Thanks for taking care of me.” Nursey patted at his hand, hissing through his teeth each time Dex cleaned another injury. 

“What are partners for?” Dex avoided Nursey’s gaze as he finished up. Once the last cut was bandaged, Dex pushed back from the bed to stand up and return the supplies and winced again as the pressure hit his knee.

“Dexy, are you hurt? Did you just play doctor on me while you were hurt yourself?” Nursey sounded concerned, but Dex continued to avoid his gaze.

“I’m fine, Nurse.” Dex sighed and slipped back into the bathroom to put everything away. He left through Chowder’s room and slowly eased himself downstairs to grab an ice pack out of the freezer. One good thing about a house full of hockey players, they had plenty of first aid supplies and ice packs always on hand. 

He took the stairs one at a time, slowly easing himself back up to the room. He managed to walk across the room normally but when he got the the ladder to the top bunk he pulled up short. “Shit.”

“Yeah, you didn’t think that all the way through, huh? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” 

“I never said that, Nurse. And you know it’s not true, so shut up.”

Nursey’s hand extended over the edge of the mattress. “Come on, Dexy. You need to get off that knee and put the ice on it. I’ll let you pick which spoon to be.”

Dex let his shoulders drop in defeat as he looked at the ladder again. He slowly sat and the lay down on the bed, arranging the ice pack on his knee with some vet wrap. “I’m not a spoon. I’m a knife.”

Nursey’s hand gripped his hip, helping to stabilize him on the bed. “Mmhmm. You’re the little spoon.” His hand slid onto Dex’s stomach as he cuddled closer. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, Nurse.” Dex resisted the urge to turn over and press his lips to Nursey’s. He had a lot of practice in that. Well, resisting the urge to kiss Nursey anyway. “Get some sleep.”

Nursey’s nose nuzzled into the back of his neck. Dex allowed himself to relax back against him.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at [SexyDexyNurse](Http://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
